Ashani
Ashani, or Ash, is a half high elven monk who resides in the world of Crossroads. She is 20 years old and the daughter of Alshams and a mother whom she does not know. She never left the area of Ankbahn, where her temple resides, with the mountains that border the desert a good way of keeping her close to home. Today, she travels alongside her companions, who she now sees as family, on a quest to find the woman who had abandoned her a mere days after she was born. On the way, she is realizing her true abilities and discovering that her mother may be more than she expected. Early Life From the stories Ash has heard, her mother and father were very much in love, and she was a result of it. She was born at the height of summer, on the day of the solstice, which was a momentous occasion for her father and for the temple. She was born with piercing amber-colored eyes, in which flames seem to dance. She was always told it was the mark of the sun in her soul. She doesn’t remember much of her mother, only that her eyes had a similar peculiarity to them. She trained with her temple-mates, needing to live up to high expectations. None of them could learn to manipulate the sun’s ki within them. With being born on the solstice and having her father be temple Master, there was a lot riding on her shoulders, which lead to anger issues. Her anger was said to stem from the harsh rays of the sun within her. She became enraged fairly easily, and usually resorted to violence. When she was eleven years old, she murdered a bully that made a wrong decision. This was witnessed by some of the town and by her childhood friend Sunshos, who she hasn’t seen since the day. She was isolated after that for almost two years, learning to control her anger and hone her skills. Not many saw her the same after that, so her days were repetitive. Once she was older, she was able to seek the attention of foreigners that ventured to the temple looking to study, feeling alone again once they had gone. Leaving Ankbahn Behind Rumors of a dragon nesting nearby and the rumors of war brewing, Ashani decided she needed to venture out and find her mother. Her father always talked about how she was, and Ash needed to see it for herself. Her father encouraged the journey, since a dragon attack was possible, the temple may need a new master one day. Promising to keep up her training, Ashani set out for the rest of the world, seeking to find Olanthalas, where her mother was said to reside. She crossed the mountains and came to the Inn at the Crossroads, seeking shelter from the rain and to rest her tired feet. It is here that she met Ethireth, who would become a sister of sorts, and Belros, who would eventually, after weeks of his flirtations, become her partner. The three agreed to journey together on the quest to Olanthalas. Category:Player Characters Category:Half Elves Category:Monks Category:Members of the Sun Sanctum Category:People from Ankbahn